This invention relates to a signal processor for digital video signals and more specifically for a signal processing unit to process received radar signals to lessen the effect of unwanted interfering signals.
Frequently, ground and airborne radar systems operate in the presence of unwanted interfering signals. Because the return radar signal of a pulse radar is of relatively low amplitude, radar receiver sensitivities must be kept high to detect desired signals. This high sensitivity, even when coupled with a narrow bandwidth, renders the radar vulnerable to reception of unwanted interfering signals. Frequently the unwanted interfering signals are random phase. Since the desired radar return signals are coherent, it is possible to distinguish between desired signals and interfering signals by integrating the received signals over a period of time. This integration lessens the effect of the interfering signals, since the value of a random phase signal integrated over a period of time is zero.
While signal integration and enhancement techniques such as those described above are practical for use with large radar systems, where high radar sensitivity is essential, they are too complex, and costly, for use with relatively small, simple radar systems, such as a weather radar for use on light aircraft.